The unknown heritage
by LoveGD
Summary: The summer before his 7th year at Hogwarts finds Harry in Hell. But with a big surprise waiting for him on his birthday, the world won't know what hit it...HPDM slash! femmeslash!IndependentHarry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new story that I wrote just yesterday (31 March 2006), and that I've decided to focus on instead of my other 2 (_Save me and love me_ and _A twist of fate_). I've had a major case of writers block on them, but... Anyways, I hope that you like this one, and please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me, oki?

Warning: This story WILL contain both slash and femme slash, so if you are bothered by it, please don't read and flame me. You have been warned! Will also contain a bit of violence and abuse...

****

**Chapter 1: I'm in Hell…How 'bout you?**

In the second bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive, a boy lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. If a boy is what you'd call him, he was more of a young man. Horrors in his past had made him grow up too fast.

That, and the fact that it was soon his 17th birthday. Turning 17 would finally make him of age, and that meant that he could finally get out.

As Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, lay contemplating this, he realized that footsteps could be heard outside of his door. As they came to a halt, he carefully held his breath, silently willing whoever it was to go away.

Unfortunately for him, his magic didn't go as far as being able to make people do as he wanted. If that had been the case, then maybe he wouldn't have had to go back to Hell every summer. His door opened and he tensed up.

"Get up, freak!" Upon hearing his uncle's voice, he bolted out of bed, putting his glasses on and getting dressed so fast, you'd think he was trying to set a new world record.

"Yes, uncle Vernon. I'm up."

"Good. Now, get downstairs and start with the chores, or else…" Malice lay thick on his uncle's words. Harry tensed up again and nearly bolted for the door.

Once he got downstairs, aunt Petunia silently handed him a list with chores to do.

"Those chores better be finished by the time I get home, freak, or you will pay the consequences."

"Yes, uncle Vernon."

As Harry's uncle left for work (having been promoted at the start of the summer), he quickly made his way out in the garden to start the weeding.

Now, this may not seem like a big deal to you, but Harry knew that if he wasn't finished with the weeding, cleaning the entire house, and having dinner on the table for when his uncle returned, he would have another beating ahead of him. In fact, he was still recovering from the last one.

_Flashback_

"_BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry dragged his tired body off his bed where he had collapsed just moments earlier. He had been working hard all day, and he was dead tired._

"_Yes, uncle Vernon? What do you want?" _

"_Why have you not finished, you lazy piece of trash? Just been lazing about all day, haven't you?" Uncle Vernon's face was turning that special shade of violet – red that signalled that he was close to breaking._

_One wrong word or look, and he would just blow up. Harry swallowed nervously._

"_I tried, uncle Vernon. Really, I did! But I'm just so tired… I promise I'll finish tomorrow!" Harry pleaded._

"_Tomorrow! You lazy bastard!" Without warning Vernon struck Harry across the face._

"_I'll teach you, you ungrateful little sod!" With this, Vernon proceeded in kicking and punching Harry all over his body, stopping only when he noticed that his nephew had passed out from all the pain._

_Callously, Vernon Dursley spit on the battered boy, and left him lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of his own blood._

_End flashback_

As Harry struggled with his chores of the day, his aunt and cousin went shopping for something 'Duddikins absolutely _had_ to have.'

When Harry was finally done with every last thing on the list, and dinner was on the table the second Vernon Dursley walked in to the house, he allowed himself to relax a fraction.

This seemed to have been a bit premature, however, since his uncle kept shooting annoyed glances his way all throughout the meal. When he was finished doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, he went in to the living room to ask if it was ok for him to go to bed.

"Uncle Vernon? I'm finished now, so… would it be alright if I went to bed?"

"Fine. I'll be up after the news to…discuss a few things with you." Harry froze. He knew what that meant.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." He turned around and hurried up to his room, desperate to send an owl to his friends before his uncle came upstairs.

He scribbled a note that basically said;

_Ron!_

_Please come and get me! Vernon's gonna beat me up again, and I really can't take it anymore! Please get me out of here!_

_Hurry!_

_Harry_

He quickly tied the note to Hedwig's leg and let her out the window with a whispered instruction to take the note to Ron as quickly as she could.

He closed the window behind her seconds before his door burst open, revealing an extremely pissed off Vernon Dursley.

"Hello, _freak_. I've come to give you your birthday present, seeing as this will probably be my last chance to punish you. And I plan to _enjoy_ it." Harry had never before heard his uncle speaking in that cold voice, and it terrified him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow, and you won't be coming back here next summer, I can tell you that! So this will be the last chance to have my way with you. Now, do not move." With this he raised a gun and fired at Harry.

In the time it took him to realize the gun was being fired, the bullet had already hit his shoulder and he blacked out from the pain.

Hphphphphphphphp

When Harry came to a while later, he found himself painfully chained to the wall with his arms behind his back.

He looked up to see his uncle standing in front of him with glee written on his face.

"Good! You're awake. Now we can start the real fun. And don't you dare scream, boy, Petunia and Dudley are sleeping."

Harry was still a bit groggy due to the pain in his shoulder, and didn't get the meaning of his uncle's words until an ironclad fist connected to his already bruised ribs.

He whimpered with pain as he was struck again and again.

When his uncle tired of hitting him, he pulled out a knife instead. He started slashing the skin on Harry's chest, making the blood gush down his 5'6" skinny frame.

Harry was starting to get dizzy from all the blood loss, when suddenly the clock started chiming for midnight.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…

11…

12…

When the last chime sounded, a faint light began to glow. It steadily increased in strength until it was blinding.

Then it went out just as suddenly, leaving a very confused looking Vernon Dursley staring at the spot where his nephew had been seconds before.

-- So, there you are! The first chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to type ch 2 and 3 up tonight aswell, otherwise they'll probably be up tomorrow! So hit that little blue button and tell me what you think!

LoveGD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! It's me agian! I told you I would get this chapter up tonight! proud Anyways, I know it's a bit short, but I felt that it was best to stop were I did...Please read and review!

Disclaimer: See ch 1

Warnings: See ch 1

****

**Chapter 2: Bet you weren't expecting that?**

When Harry slowly came to, the first thing that he noticed was the lack of pain.

He groaned as he sat up in the four poster bed he was lying in.

'_That's weird. I can't remember there being this kind of bed in my room.'_

"Where am I?"

"You are in our home, youngling. We took you away from your muggle uncle last night, when it was time for you to come in to your inheritance."

Harry spun around at the sound of the woman's voice. Standing at the end of the bed were two women and three men, all ofwhom looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"I would've thought that you'd recognize us, kid. After all, you do go to the school that we founded." This was said by the big redheaded man as he moved to stand in front of Harry.

He looked them over again, his mind reeling.

"You mean that you're the four founders of Hogwarts? Then who are you?" He turned to the older man, that looked very much like Dumbledore.

"Why, I'm Merlin, of course." At this calm statement Harry promptly passed out.

Hphphphphphphphp

When he woke up again, Harry found the woman that had first spoken to him, sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Hello again, youngling. I'm Rowena. The others and I decided that it would be for the best if I explained all of this to you."

"Yes, please. I'm a bit confused. I thought you died a thousand years ago."

"We didn't. We just came here to wait."

"Here? And wait for what?" Rowena smiled at him.

"Here is Avalon, and we came here to wait for our heir; we came here to wait for _you_."

"F – for me? But how? I – I mean…how can I be your heir?"

"Well, your father was the heir of Godric and Helga, and your mother was the heir of Merlin, Salazar and myself. We brought you here to train, you are the most powerful wizard to ever live. There will never be another wizard or witch with your power."

At this Harry could feel his jaw drop. '_The most powerful…?'_

"H-how can that be? I'm nothing special, just a f-freak."

"No! You must never think that, Harry! You are not a freak, you are just a young man that has seen too much horror in his young life. Unfortunately, it had to be, otherwise you would not have the strength of character and will to defeat Salazar's heir. This, lord Voldemort."

"Defeat Voldemort? You must be joking, he's going to kill me! I don't know enough to beat him, thanks to Dumbledore."

At the thought of Dumbledore, Harry could begin to feel stirrings of anger. He had never forgiven Dumbledore for the part he played in getting Sirius killed two years ago.

In fact, Harry was so caught up in his anger and memories that he didn't notice that the entire room had started shaking.

He snapped out of his anger induced daze when his door burst open and Godric, Salazar and Merlin came running in.

"What in the name of all that is good is going on, Rowena! The entire castle is shaking!"

Godric glared at her. Rowena just glared back before answering.

"It wasn't me. Harry was getting angry for some reason, and his magic decided to take this out on the castle. Just out of curiosity, Harry, _why_ were you getting angry?"

They all turned to look at him, and Harry could feel himself blushing. He looked down at his hands before answering.

"I was thinking about Dumbledore. And Sirius. It just makes me so angry! He could have prevented it, but it didn't fit with his _plans_. That, and the fact that he's a manipulative old codger. I'm tired of being his little 'Gryffindor Golden Boy!' I just want to be me, you know?"

"What's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" Godric asked.

"Oh, don't sound so hurt, Godric! You and I both know that the old fool has destroyed what you intended Gryffindor house to be, when it comes to Harry. Can you blame him for being angry for being manipulated for six years?" Salazar asked.

"If you two are quite finished, maybe we could get back to the matter in hand?"

Merlin looked over at the two founders that were both blushing.

"About that; how am I supposed to train here? Won't everybody go looking for me if I'm missing?"

Harry asked as he reached up to push his glasses up. When all he felt was his nose, he cried out in surprise.

"Hey! Where's my glasses? How come I can see without them?"

"Oh, that's easy. Your magic healed all your imperfections when you received your inheritance. Haven't you noticed that you are about 6 feet tall and that your body and appearance have changed?"

"It has? I mean, I have?"

"Yes, silly. Now, get up and go look at yourself in the mirror. You are very handsome."

Harry crawled out of bed and went to stand in front of the full length mirror as Rowena had told him to. What he saw was not what he usually saw when he looked in the mirror.

He used to see a scrawny boy of 5'6" with messy black hair and glasses. Now he saw a 6'1" muscular stranger with smooth, shoulder length black hair and piercing emerald eyes that seemed to glow, now that they weren't hidden behind glasses any more.

His skin had a soft golden tone to it due to all the outside work he had done during the summer.

"How? How is this even possible?"

"Well, as I said; your magic healed all your imperfections when you turned 17 last night. As for being missing, we will just send you back to the exact moment that we took you. No one will know that you were gone unless you tell them. As for the training, we would all like to share our knowledge with you. We will do this using a form of telepathy called a brach. This will give you all of our collected knowledge in a matter of minutes. But there are risks to this, you could go mad. After we have performed the brach we will help you train all of your new knowledge so that, for instance, wandless magic will become second nature to you. Are you willing to do it?"

They all looked at him as he thought it over.

The combined knowledge of the five greatest wizards and witches of all time?

Hell, yeah.

"Lets do it."

--Well, there you have it! Now, hit that little blue button and tell me what you think! See you all soon!

LoveGD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, sorry for the extreamly long wait, I've been having some trouble with my computer and such... Anyways, I should hopefully have atleast 2 more chapters up by the end of today, so here you go - Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making any money from it. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Warning: See prev chapters.

Chapter 3: Training and Hello, my old friend

When they were preparing for the brach the next morning, Harry had to admit that he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? There was a risk that he would go mad, after all.

As he sat there meditating to try and clear his mind, that thought kept running through his head. What if he went mad? Then he would have no chance of defeating Voldemort, and all would be lost.

He had decided at the beginning of summer that he would try and beat Voldemort but stop being Dumbledork's little lapdog. He was going to do things _his_ way from now on.

If people didn't like it; then screw them.

"Are you ready to begin, Harry?"

"Yes, Godric, I'm ready."

"Ok, then just try to relax. I will go first and then Rowena, Helga, Salazar and Merlin, ok?"

"Yeah, let's go." Harry closed his eyes and emptied his mind. Suddenly he could feel all this knowledge flood in to his mind. He was almost overwhelmed for a second, but managed to stay calm and open.

Ten minutes later they were finally finished and Harry sagged in the chair he was sitting on.

"Harry, are you alright?" Rowena sounded worried.

"Mmm…I'm fine, just really tired. And hungry."

"Good. Now, go and rest and I'll bring you some food later."

"Ok, see you later."

As he collapsed on his bed he wondered what his friends were up to, having completely forgotten the letter he sent to Ron before he was taken to Avalon.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Meanwhile, Hedwig flew as fast as she possibly could towards the Burrow.

When she arrived and delivered the letter to Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, her master had already been taken away to the mystical Avalon.

"Mum, Dad! Come quick! I've got a note from Harry saying he needs our help!"

The entire Weasley family came running in to the kitchen at this.

"Oh, dear. Let me see the note, Ron." Ron quickly handed the note over to his mother, Molly Weasley.

"Arthur! We need to go immediately, he says that his uncle is about to beat him!" She was working herself in to a panic at the thought of dear, sweet Harry being abused. He was almost like a son to her and she didn't want him to come to harm.

At her words gasps could be heard around the room. The twins and Ginny started shouting that they should go too, but mrs Weasley strongly said no.

"No, kids. This is something best left to the adults. Arthur, floo Moody, Tonks and Remus and tell them we need their help."

Her husband ran over to the fireplace and soon Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin were standing in the Burrow's kitchen wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's this about, Molly?" Moody asked.

"This letter's just arrived from Harry, he says he needs us to get him out of there because his uncle is about to beat him!"

"What!" A growl rose from Remus at the thought of Harry being abused. How _dare_ that muggle hurt a member of his pack! The only one he had left after the death of Sirius.

"Let's go. Now."

The adults quickly apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive, burst open the door and ran up the stairs. Upon finding Harry's door, they threw it open, only to find…

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpd

In Avalon, nearly a year had passed since Harry first arrived. He had been training hard, and was now a master at everything from Transfiguration to Potions and Divination. He had discovered his Animagus form merely a month ago, and had been as surprised as his teachers to find that he could transform in to almost any creature. His favourite was the black panther, that had been the first animal he successfully turned in to.

"When do you think I will be ready to return home, Rowena? It's been almost a year now, and I dearly miss my friends."

"We have decided that there is no more we can teach you, you will be going home in the morning."

"Really? You mean it?"

Rowena smiled at the look of pure joy on her pupil's face before answering him.

"Yes, I mean it. Are we really that terrible that you can't wait to leave?"

"No, no, not at all! I just miss them, is all…oh, you're just kidding with me!"

Rowena laughed at the disgruntled look on Harry's face, before he too started laughing. He could not believe that he was going home! He did wonder how he would deal with his uncle though…Last he'd seen of him, he was kicking the shite out of Harry.

"Rowena…what about my uncle? I mean, when you took me away he had me chained to the wall and beaten up pretty badly. How is he going to react when I'm suddenly standing there, all unchained and looking different?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Just tell him it was magic." A sly grin slid over her face before she continued.

"That ought to scare him enough to make him leave you alone. And if it doesn't work, then remember that you are of age and allowed to do magic now."

"You're right. I had kind of forgotten about that…That's what I'll do then. Well, I'd better go pack my things if I'm leaving in the morning. Good night, Rowena."

"Good night, Harry, and sweet dreams."

Rowena watched as her heir walked to his room to prepare for tomorrow. She knew that he was excited about going home. She just wondered how he would react when he found out who his soul-mate was. She grinned when she imagined Harry's reaction. Too bad she couldn't be there to witness it first hand – she'd have to settle with what she had Seen in her visions. Of course, being her heir meant that Harry was a Seer as well, but one rarely Saw your own future, even if you were as powerful as Harry was. It was just the way of things.

"Hello, Rowena. Are you thinking about Harry? Have you told him yet that he's going home?"

"Hello, Salazar. Yes, I've told him, he was delighted at the news. You know, I really didn't think it would be this fast – I thought that we would train him longer – but he is ready to face that other heir of yours. He is in for quite a surprise I might add."

"I know. And really, it is for the best. That line of my family was always quite mad, and it never should have gotten as much power as they did."

"I agree, but…had Voldemort never been, then there would not have been a reason for Harry to receive his full powers. As it is now, he will do much good that is dearly needed."

"That is true. Come now, let's join the others for the feast."

Salazar and Rowena walked to the dining hall together, each thinking about how the future would turn out for their heir.

hphphphphphp

Early the next morning Harry and his teachers stood in his room, waiting for the right moment. If they sent him back in the wrong moment, very bad things could happen. He could end up in an entirely different place than he was meant to, or he could end up in limbo.

"Are you ready, Harry? Just remember that we will be with you, and that you will be able to speak to us if you should need to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be able to speak to us telepathically just by willing it so. But now you must go. Farewell, Harry, and take care of yourself." The four founders and Merlin quickly gave him a hug each, before he felt the room starting to fade. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how his old room looked and felt.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself standing eye to eye with a very confused Vernon Dursley.

"Hello uncle. You are probably wondering how it is that I am loose and no longer look like my self. It was magic. You see, when the clock struck midnight I came into my inheritance and that is what changed me."

"W-what? N-now you listen here, freak. I don't know what's going on, and frankly I don't want to. Come morning you get your things and you get out of here! And don't you dare come back ever again!"

"Come back? You think that I voluntarily came back here all these years, just so you could beat me and treat me like a slave! You must be joking! But don't worry, I'll be going in a few hours. I just need to get my things and I'll be out of your hair."

Vernon spluttered for a while, but when Harry sent him a deadly stare he finally went away. Harry sighed and let the tension drain from his shoulders while he gathered his things in his sorcerers' trunk. They would soon be here, he knew. In fact…they should throw the door open in about…3, 2, 1…

"Hello, everybody. It's nice to see you again."

hphphphphphphp

The five people that spilled in to his room seemed as if they didn't know who he was. Harry gave them a mischievous grin before speaking.

"Oh, come on! Have I really changed that much that you don't even recognize me? I'm still me you know, just because my magic changed me when I turned 17…well? Aren't you going to say something?"

As he gave them another smile, the adults seemed to snap out of what ever daze they were in, and Remus threw himself at Harry, hugging him to see if he was alright.

"Is it really you, Harry? But, what about the letter you sent to Ron? Did he really do that? Did he beat you? Because if he did…" Remus ended that sentence with a loud growl.

"Yes, dear, are you sure that you're alright? Do you need us to heal something for you, or do you need a place to stay for the rest of summer? Arthur and I would love to have you over."

"Thanks, mrs Weasely, but I'm fine. Yes, my uncle did beat me to within an inch of death, but when I came into my inheritance my magic completely healed me of all my imperfections. So, hey, no need for glasses anymore!"

"Wonderful dear, but do you want to come live with us this summer? Only, we should get going pretty soon, I don't think it's safe to have this much magical energy at the same place for too long. What if You-Know-Who finds out?"

"Don't worry about that, mrs Weasely. Anyway, I'm going to leave here in the morning and I'm never setting foot in this house again! I've decided that I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of summer. Since I can legally do magic now, I might as well be in the magical world. And I don't want you to think that I don't want to come with you, because I would love to, but I'm not ready yet to see anybody. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Harry dear, we understand. But you keep in touch, you hear? And the second you want to come over, just come, ok? Good boy, we'll be leaving now. Now, you take care, and don't forget to write or floo us once in a while."

As they walked downstairs and to the front door Harry smiled. He hadn't thought they cared so much.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Say hello to the others for me?"

"Of course we will, Harry. Good bye, dear."

"Bye you guys. I'll talk to you soon!"

As he closed the door, he heaved a sigh of relief. They'd let him stay by himself, and that was a good thing, he couldn't bear any of his friends right now. He made his way back up to his room, closed the door and put three different locking spells on it, before transfiguring his small bed to a king sized four poster one. He thought he might as well get a few hours sleep before leaving, and with this on his mind, he slowly drifted of to sleep.

A/N 2: So, there it is! Please review and tell me what you think about it!

Many thanks/LoveGD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in a day, so far! proud Well, here you are - chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as all the others - doesn't belong to me, and never will.

Warnings: See prev chapters

****

**Chapter 4: Well, how about that?**

After seeing mr and mrs Weasely and the others last night, Harry had decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of summer break.

He quickly gathered the rest of his things and walked down the stairs after he got up that morning. Before he left, he transfigured everything back they way it had been last night.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

Harry turned around at the sound of his uncle's voice and gave him a frosty stare. Vernon seemed to shrink back a bit, and Harry smirked at that.

"Well, _dear uncle_, I'm leaving. And I won't be coming back any time soon. In fact, I don't think I'll _ever_ come back."

"Well, good riddance if you ask me." Vernon grunted.

"But I _don't_ ask you. I never want to hear your voice again, in fact. _Silencio._"

Harry felt his smirk grow more sinister as the look of shock on his uncle's face grew.

"Don't worry, I'll take the spell away as soon as I'm away from here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bus to catch."

With this he turned around and walked out the door with his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. When he stepped on the road, he raised his wand and waited for the familiar 'BANG' that signalled the arrival of the Knight Bus.

The purple triple decker jerked to a stop in front of him and Stan the conductor came into view.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus…Harry, is tha' you?"

"Hello, Stan. Yes, it's me. Is it still eleven sickles to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Well…yes it is. Come on then, climb onboard an' we'll get ya there."

Stan bent down to pick up Harry's things, but Harry just waved his wand for them to follow him on to the bus. This earned him a very nervous look from Stan.

"Don't worry, I am of age now, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that." Stan gave a small laugh at that as he showed Harry to one of the vacant beds.

"Here ya are. Should be arrivin' in London in 'bout 20 minutes. Hang on, here we go, take it away Ernie!"

Harry quickly grabbed on to one of the bed's posters, not wanting a repeat performance of the first ride he had made on the bus.

When they finally arrived in London it was close to 9 o'clock in the morning and the Leaky Cauldron was full of people eating breakfast.

When Harry walked in, people only showed a mild interest in him. Obviously not recognizing him as he had changed quite a bit in the year that he had been gone.

"Mr Potter! How good to see you again! I have your room ready for you, this way please." At Tom's loud greeting the entire room fell silent and stared at Harry. He could almost hear everyone thinking 'That's Harry Potter! But he looks so different from the pictures from last year!'

"Thanks Tom. I'll need the room until school starts. Do you think I could get some breakfast sent up to the room? I really don't want to face everybody just yet."

"Of course, mr Potter. I'll have it up shortly. Now, here we are; room number 11."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a while, then. Oh, and Tom? Could you please not tell anyone else that I'm staying here? I really just want to be left alone."

Tom nodded and left down the stairs. Harry quickly opened the door to his room and walked inside. He lay down on the bed and had just started to relax, when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Breakfast, sir. Tom said to hurry with it."

Harry got up from the bed and made his way to the door. Outside stood a young witch with dark brown hair and blue eyes carrying a large tray over-laden with plates.

"Come in. You can put the tray on the table."

"Yes sir." After doing this she turned around to look at him.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, we are here to serve."

"Thanks, and I won't." He held the door open for her and then quickly closed it as soon as she had stepped outside.

He sat down at the table and had his first meal in about 24 hours.

When he was finished, he decided that he would go out and do some shopping. He desperately needed a new wardrobe, and nowhe could finally get it. As he made his way towards Gringott's he thought about all the new things he would buy.

"May I help you?" Harry was woken from his musings by the voice of a goblin.

"Yes, I would like to talk to some one about my vaults."

"And your name, sir?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin's eyes widened as he began to stutter.

"Y-yes, sir. This w-way, sir."

The goblin lead him to a door that said 'Inheritance room'. Harry found this a bit strange, but decided not to let it bother him. He would find out sooner or later.

The goblin opened the door and said with a small voice to whomever was inside;

"Mr Harry Potter is here, sir." There was silence for a second, before an elderly voice answered.

"Show him in."

The goblin opened the door for Harry and ushered him inside. When the door closed behind him he turned to the very old looking goblin sitting behind the desk.

"Mr Potter. At last. Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

Harry sat down in the big green chair in front of the desk and looked at the goblin with a confused look on his face.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Doors could be heard banging across the many rooms of Malfoy Manor.

As the banging seemed to be getting closer, Narcissa Malfoy wondered if she should be concerned. Finally the door to the parlour where she was sitting flew open.

In came a very pissed looking Draco.

His shoulder length silver blonde hair danced around his face, his silver eyes were glistening with rage and his black robes were billowing behind him.

"Mother! Is it true? Has father been killed?"

Narcissa gave her son a cool look before answering.

"Yes, Draco. It is true that he has been killed. Now, you must go and get ready. I have managed to get a hold of Fudge, and he is expecting us within the hour."

"What? Why?"

"I did not raise you to be a political idiot, Draco. We are meeting him so that we can establish you as the new Lord Malfoy, of course."

"Of course, wouldn't want our enemies to take over, now would we?" Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No, we would not. Now, go change your clothes and meet me back here in 45 minutes."

"Fine."

With that Draco turned around and stormed out of the room.

He could not believe this!

His father, the cold hearted bastard, was dead! He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Now, naturally, Malfoy's simply do not cry, and laughing at your own father's death would _not_ be socially acceptable, so that just left the famous Malfoy mask.

"Kit! Kit, get in here right now!"

"Yes, Master Draco, sir? What can Kit do for sir?" The house elf seemed nervous and jumped from foot to foot.

"Yes, lay out my gray robes and draw me a bath. Quickly!"

"Yes Master Draco, sir!"

With a 'POP' the house elf left to do as it was told.

As Draco entered his room, he started ripping his clothes off trying to be as quick as possible.

You simply _did not_ keep Narcissa Malfoy waiting.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the old goblin.

"Well, mr Potter. It would seem that quite a few vaults were transferred to you on the night of your seventeenth birthday. There are also the instructions that came with each additional vault."

"New vaults? But I thought that I'd only get the Potter family vaults when I came of age?"

Harry gave the goblin an evaluating look while he waited for an answer.

The goblin was starting to look decidedly uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course you will get those as well, but it was discovered on the morning after that _five_ new vaults had added them selves to yours. This is standard procedure when someone comes of age, and a new heritage is discovered. It's just that…_these_ five vaults…they belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself!"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When Draco and Narcissa Malfoy arrived at the Ministry of Magic, the place was buzzing.

"Mrs Malfoy! Mr Malfoy! How good to see you, terrible business this with mr Malfoy sr. Shall we?" Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, asked.

"Of course, Minister. We would like this taken care of as soon as possible." Narcissa said in a pleasant voice while silently wishing the complete imbecile would just get on with it. It was no secret that she didn't love her husband, nor had he loved her, and she had only felt relieved when news of his death had reached her. Now she could finally get Draco and herself away from that mad man.

Just as soon as her son was named the new Lord Malfoy.

"Sit down, sit down. Now let's get this over with, shall we? We will simply need a blood sample from young mr Malfoy here, and a few signatures on some documents, and it should be finished." Fudge gestured to his assistant who held a knife and a vial in his hands.

"If you please, mr Malfoy?"

Draco sighed inwardly and held out his left hand. The man quickly cut him and gathered the blood into the vial before healing the wound completely.

The man cast a spell on the vial and a thin silver smoke rose from it to form the Malfoy crest.

"Well then, it seems to be in order. Now, if you'll please just sign here you will be given the Malfoy ring and hold over all assets."

Both Draco and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived back at the Manor.

"You do know what you have to do now, don't you? Before you do anything else?"

"Yes, mother. I'll go do the wards right away."

"Good. After you are done, come see me in my study. Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Be sure to make them extra powerful, we don't want any uninvited guests, now do we?"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"Oh? The founders and Merlin, you say? Well, how about that, then? I didn't expect that to happen to someone like me."

"You seem to be very calm about this, mr Potter, are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. So, how do we go about this? I mean, I expect there was some other reason for you to see me?"

"Well, yes. There was actually the matter of completing the…you will have to be accepted by the rings that were left by your ancestors, and also those left by your father and Godfather. If you would please go stand in the circle on the floor, I will return shortly with the rings."

The goblin got up from behind the desk and gestured to a circle on the floor in the middle of the room. Harry complied while he sent a message to the five ancients in Avalon.

'_What the _hell_ is going on? What's this about me inheriting your vaults at Gringott's?_'

'**_Well, you are our Heir, Harry._**'

'_Godric! I did not ask for this! It will get me noticed even more, and it's not like I want that, now do I?_' Harry was quite upset with the entire thing.

'**_Oh? Well, you haven't heard the best part yet. Did you know that Sal and I were…oh, you'd best pay attention now, the goblins are back. I'll tell you later. Bye, Harry._**'

'_Godric!_' Harry was silently fuming, but Godric didn't answer. What could his ancestors be up to now?

He snapped back to attention when one of the goblins cleared his throat.

"Sorry? I was just lost in thought, did you ask me something?"

"No, mr Potter, we didn't ask you anything. Are you ready to begin? We will give you the rings one at a time for you to put on, and you will experience a slight sting when they test your blood to see if you are the true Heir."

"Ok, let's do it."

The oldest goblin opened the first small box that his employees were holding.

"This is the Black family's ring, mr Potter."

He handed Harry a silver ring with the Black crest on it in diamonds. He carefully slipped it on his left index finger and watched as it adjusted to his finger-width. He felt a small sting and saw the ring begin to glow. It suddenly stopped and started to feel like it had always been there.

"Good, the ring has accepted you. You are now Lord Black. This is the Potter family ring."

The ring that was handed to him next was made out of gold and had the crest in emeralds. Harry slipped the ring on his right index finger and watched as the process repeated itself.

"Good, you are now also Lord Potter. This is the ring of Godric Gryffindor. Put it on your right middle finger, if it accepts you it should disappear and show as a tattoo on the inside of your right arm."

Harry did as he was told and put the gold and ruby ring on. It glowed before it vanished. He quickly pulled up his right sleeve and was relieved to se the Gryffindor lion roaring from his wrist.

"Oh, my…this is the Slytherin ring, just do the same."

Harry could hear the goblin starting to get nervous now, but accepted the silver and emerald ring.

The same thing happened and a silver serpent appeared to the right of the lion on his arm.

"This is the Ravenclaw ring."

He was handed a silver ring with sapphires in the crest. When the now familiar procedure happened, Harry was not surprised to see an eagle appear next to the serpent.

He then accepted the gold and citrine ring of Hufflepuff and watched as a badger appeared next to the eagle.

"This is the last one, my Lord, the ring belonging to Merlin himself. It is platinum with amethysts in the crest. It should behave like the rings of the founders."

Harry sighed and put the ring on. Instantly it vanished and a new tattoo appeared next to the badger. This one was of a griffin holding a rose in it's talons.

"Now, sir, if you will please sign here we will be done. Will you want to visit any of your vaults today?"

"No, but I would like to withdraw 2000 galleons from the Potter vault, and if I could have half of that exchanged into muggle pounds, that would be great. Also, if you could make sure that no one finds out about me being Heir to the founders and Merlin, I would be grateful."

"Of course, my Lord Potter and Black, but we will have to release the information that you are now the Lord of the Potter and Black families."

"Yes, yes, that is fine. If you could have the money brought to me at the front desk, I would be grateful."

Harry got up from the chair and stuck out his hand to shake the goblin's.

"Of course, my Lord. It should already be there. Nice doing business with you. Good bye."

"Bye, and thank you."

With this Harry walked out of the room and made his way to the where he would pick up his money.

When he stepped out on the stairs with 1000 galleons and £1500 burning in his pocket, only one thought ran through his mind as he grinned.

Shop 'til I drop.

A/N 2: So, there you have it! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I know that the whole ring procedure might sound familiar to some of you, and that's because I based it on something I read in another ff, so please don't shoot me for it!

Till next time/LoveGD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi again! Oh, my! Three chapters in one day! I've out done myself! Anyways, here it is - chapter 5. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See prev chapters

Warnings: See prev chapters

****

**Chapter 5: Say hello to the new me**

Harry decided that he would first go get some new school robes, since he had outgrown his old ones. He made his way to Madam Malkin's and went inside, only to find himself standing eye to eye with a certain Slytherin.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

When Draco was finished with redoing the wards on Malfoy Manor, he made his way to his mother's study.

"You wanted to see me, mother?"

"Yes, Draco. I wanted to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"Do you, or do you not plan to join the Dark Lord now that your father is out of the picture?"

Draco could not have been more surprised if his Godfather had suddenly appeared and started dancing the hula-hula in a pink tu-tu.

"Come again?"

"Do not act so surprised my dragon, you must know that I would ask?"

"I suppose so. To answer your question; no, I do not plan to join the Dark Lord. But I don't plan on joining that old fool either. Is that going to be a problem, mother?"

"No, I was actually hoping that you would say that. I never wanted for you to enter the service of that mad man, but I feared the influence your father might have had on you. I know how you have behaved at school with the whole junior Death Eater thing. But I am telling you now Draconis Lucius Malfoy, that it will have to stop. As a pure-blood, yes, you are higher than the muggle-borns, but it should be beneath you to ridicule them. Also, you will stop this nonsense with Harry Potter."

"But mother…"

"Do not interrupt me, Draco. You may be Lord Malfoy now, but I am still your mother and as such I demand your respect."

"Yes, mother."

Draco pouted and looked up at his mother through his lashes, _not_ acting like the 17 year old that he was. His mother smiled at him, and he gave her a mischievous grin in return.

"Now, seriously, I want you to stop fighting with Potter. Did you know that my cousin was his Godfather?"

"No, I didn't. Who was it?"

"Sirius Black, you remember, it was in the Daily Prophet that his name was cleared a week ago. Apparently he named Potter as his heir, so Potter is the new Lord Black."

"What! But…but that will make him…oh, no. Now he's going to be even more of a git!"

"Well, you're just going to have to be the bigger person about it. You do realize that Potter is probably the only one that stands a chance at beating the Dark Lord? He's already faced him six times and _lived_. No one has ever done that before. I want you to give me your word that you will not start anything this year; you will not start any fights with Potter."

"Fine. I won't start any fights, but if he starts them, I will defend myself. Is that all? I was hoping to go to Diagon Ally and pick up some new things today."

"Yes, you go ahead. Could you stop by Madam Malkin's and pick up my order for me? It should be ready today."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

With this Draco turned and walked over to the large fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped in to the fireplace and said with a clear voice;

"Diagon Ally."

Large green flames engulfed him and he was whisked away to Diagon Ally.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

"Blaise Zabini. Fancy meeting you here."

The girl seemed surprised that he knew who she was, since she obviously didn't know him. Harry could see her trying to figure out who he was while she ran her eyes over him.

"Do I know you?" she asked with a cold voice.

Harry placed his right hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt, I truly am. I mean, you help make a person's life miserable for six years, and then you don't even recognize them? Shame on you." Harry drawled, before turning to Madam Maklin and ordering five new school robes, three cloaks (two for fall/spring and one for winter) and new dress robes.

Blaise was still standing there trying to figure out who he was when Madam Malkin started taking Harry's measurements.

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean you go to Hogwarts? And how did I make your life miserable?"

"Well, I didn't think that I had changed that much. Yes, I go to Hogwarts, and you tormented me and my friends for one reason, and one reason only; the fact that we were your 'leader´s' enemies. Not that I care anymore, this year is going to be quite…different."

Harry turned to Madam Malkin, chose several colours for his new robes, paid his bill and asked that they be sent to his room at the Leaky Cauldron before he made his way to the door.

"Oh, and by the way. If you see Malfoy, tell him I said hi."

"Potter! You're Harry Potter!" Blaise felt her jaw drop as Harry chuckled at her.

"That's right. See you at school."

Harry walked out the door still chuckling to himself. This year was going to be _fun_.

Now, he just had one more thing to take care of before he made his way out to muggle London.

Turning towards Knockturn Ally, he walked until he found a door marked 'Jasper's'. Without a second thought he stepped inside.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

As Draco made his way from the quidditch shop where he had just bought himself a new Firebolt, he decided that he would go get his mother's things and then head home.

When he entered the shop he found one of his friends, Blaise Zabini, standing there with a look of pure shock on her face. Her dark blue eyes were round as plates and her black hair hung gently down the back of her purple robes.

"Hi, Blaise, are you ok?" When he didn't get an answer Draco tried again, a little annoyed now.

"Blaise? Answer me, what's happened?"

"Oh, Draco…He said to tell you hi. Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen anyone change that much before. He must be six feet tall, and his eyes…and that body…made me want to jump him."

At the last part of the sentence, Draco raised an eyebrow. Blaise had told him last year that she was gay, and here she was telling him a _guy_ made her want to jump him?

"He told you to tell me hi? Who was it?"

"Potter. It was Harry Potter."

"What!"

"I know! He's a guy and like our arch-nemesis, but Merlin was he hot! He said thing were going to be different this year, and I believe him."

"Well, I've decided that we were getting too old for this childish feud anyway, so we're going to leave them alone this year."

"We are? Well, if you say so, Draco. How are you by the way?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm the new Lord Malfoy and my father was killed this morning."

"What? Oh, Draco, my condolences and my congratulations."

The last part was whispered and Draco gave her a slight smile. Blaise was one of the few people that knew that he hated his father.

Accepting the packages from Madam Malkin (that she had gotten out the moment he stepped in to the shop) he turned to Blaise and gave her a light hug.

"Well, I must be off, but do come and visit soon, will you? And bring Pansy as well."

"Sure thing, Draco. If you want we'll come when our Hogwarts letters have arrived, then we can go shopping together?"

"Sounds good. See you soon then."

"Bye, Draco."

"Bye, Blaise."

hpdmhpdmhpdm

When Harry stepped out of Jasper's an hour later he quickly made his way out to muggle London. Once there he picked up a map of central London and whispered a spell to make the kind of shops he wanted to go to appear on the map.

The first on lay just a few minutes walk from where he now was. When he came in to view of the shop, he smirked. It was called 'Shock'.

It suited him perfectly, people were sure to have a shock when they saw his new self.

'**_Harry, are you sure that you should be doing this?_**'

'_Helga?_'

'**_Yes. Now, do you really think that this is an appropriate way to dress?_**'

'_Helga, chill. I've wanted to do this for three years now, but haven't had the opportunity. Don't worry so much._'

'**_Alright, I'll leave you be…but do be careful?_**'

'_I will Helga, now bye._'

Harry stepped into Shock, and was sure that he wouldn't have to visit any other shops on his map. This was _exactly_ what he was looking for.

There were clothes everywhere, a section with just jewellery and accessories and another with different kind of boots and dr Martens.

He started pulling shirts, T-shirts, jeans and leather pants off the racks. When he had tried them all on and decided to buy every single one of them, he went to pick out several black and red pair of boots. He even decided to get a pair of purple-metallic dr Martens that went up to his knees.

Then he went to the last section of the store and picked out several leather wrist-bands and chokers with spikes on them, and a couple of jewellery to put in his new piercings. Yes, that's right, piercings. He had two rings in his left earlobe and one in his right, he had a staff through his tongue and a pierced lip.

'_People are gonna freak when they see me! Absolutely wicked, I can't wait to see their faces._'

He made his way to the cash register and the young sales assistant with spiky blonde hair rung his things up.

"That'll be £1200, sir."

Harry got the money out while she put all of his things in to four large bags. The bags were black and had the shop's name written in gold on them.

He paid and took his bags. Once he was outside he made his way over to the small coffee shop across the street.

He sat down at one of the tables and ordered a double chocochino and a club sandwich. While he waited for his order to arrive he thought about what he was going to do with his year at Hogwarts.

He was going to stop being the Gryffindor Golden Boy, that was for sure, and he had made some plans about defeating Voldemort with his ancestors, the problem was to implement them.

He was going to need some of the other Houses help, and that was the tricky part. Sure, he would probably get help from the DA members, but he was going to need help from Slytherin House as well.

"Here you go, sir. Hope you enjoy your meal." The waiter smiled before he left.

Harry slowly ate his sandwich and drank his coffee while pondering his options. He finally decided on a course of action and made up his mind to write to Hermione the next day.

He decided to stop by Ottakar's (a muggle bookshop) before making his way back to Diagon Ally and the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, mr Potter! Would you like dinner sent up to your room, or will you eat down here?"

"No, thanks Tom. I think I'll just head off to bed straight away. Has Hedwig arrived yet?"

"Yes, sir. She arrive about and hour ago, she is up in your room."

"Thanks Tom. Good night."

"Good night, mr Potter."

When Harry opened the door to his room, he was instantly attacked by a flurry of white feathers.

"Hello, Hedwig. Are you alright?"

Hedwig placed herself on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately, careful not to nip the earrings, while he stroked her head. Suddenly he heard a warm, motherly voice in his head.

'**Of course I'm alright. How are you? You look very different from when I last saw you three days ago. What happened?**'

"Hedwig! I can hear your voice in my head!"

'**You can? Well, this is a first. Now, tell me what happened to you.**'

"Well, you see… …and then I came back here to get some sleep, and here you were!"

'**Well, that is a lot. So you are the one, then.**'

"The one? The one what?"

'**The One. From the prophecies.**'

"Prophecies? You mean there's more of them! Will it never end?" Harry put his head in his hands and sighed.

'**Of course. But you won't find this one in a book or hear it from a human. This one belongs to the animals. Our gods told us that one day a human would come that was able to speak to all animals and turn into them as well. He would be able to bring the world into peace and he would reign for a millennia.**'

"Pardon? A _millennia_? Then it can't be me, nobody lives that long!"

'**_We have, Harry. And we will probably live for another couple of hundred years. And your owl is right, you know. You will reign for a millennia._**'

'_Godric? What are you talking about?_'

'**_Well, we've decided that it's time that you found out._**'

'_Found out what?_'

'**_You have inherited something else from Salazar and me. Harry, when you became of age, you also became the King of Wizarding Britain._**'

A/N 2: There you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Till next time/LoveGD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I'm feeling pretty good about this story, it's coming along nicely I think. I'm having a bit of trouble with ch 8, though, I can't really decide how to get to the slashy parts... So, if anyone has some ideas about that, or anything really, please review and tell me what you think! Well, here you are - enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Warnings: This WILL be a slash (eventually, if I ever get there...), so if you don't like that kind of story - DO NOT READ THIS! Please don't say I didn't warn you.

****

**Chapter 6: Oh, My God and telling Hermione**

When Harry woke up the next morning his mind was reeling with all the new knowledge he had. While he slept Godric and Salazar had put everything he would need to know about the two thrones he would have to claim, in to his head.

He also now knew that he had a soul-mate and that they would be at Hogwarts.

"Wait a minute…soul-mate? I can't have a soul-mate, can I? And how am I supposed to know who it is?"

'**Don't worry, Master. You already know them.**'

"Do you know who it is, Hedwig? Please tell me who it is if you do!"

'**Yes, I know who it is. But you will not like who it is, in fact, you hate them.**'

"Oh, no. It's Pansy Parkinson, isn't it? I'm doomed, doomed, doomed!" Harry hid his head underneath his pillow and felt like crying.

'**No, it's not Pansy Parkinson, Master. In fact, it's not even a girl.**'

At this Harry shot out of the bed screaming.

'**Oh, you should see yourself, Master. You look hilarious!**'

And he did.

His shoulder-length hair was all over the place and his eyes were big as dinner-plates with a hint of panic in them. His entire body-language screamed UNCOMFORTABLE!

Which just goes to show how truly upset he was over the whole thing, training with Salazar Slytherin for a year had taught him to mask his emotions and never show more than he wanted.

"What do you mean, it's a BOY! I'm not gay, you know! I like girls!"

'**Just keep telling yourself that and it might come true.**'

"What do you mean? Of course I like girls! I can't be gay, can I? Oh, God. I need to talk to Hermione, right now. Will you take her a letter if I write it now?"

'**Of course I will.**'

"Thanks Hedwig."

Harry quickly conjured up a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

He started writing and then read it through before putting it in an envelope.

_Hermione!_

_Please come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, I have something really important to tell you! I really don't want anyone else to know, so please don't tell anyone – not even Ron. I'll explain everything when you get here. I'm in room number 11._

_Love Harry_

"Here you go, Hedwig. Please hurry with it, I really need her here."

Hedwig waited for him to open the window before launching herself into flight. Just as Harry was about to close the window again, he heard Hedwig's teasing voice in his head.

'**Just so you know; your soul-mate is Draco Malfoy.**'

Harry's blood-curling scream could be heard all throughout Diagon _and_ Knockturn Ally.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger had just arrived at the Burrow for her annual visit-before-school-starts.

She had just finished putting her things away in Percy's old room, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Hermione turned around to find Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Ginny! Wow, you look great!"

It was true, Ginny did look great with her dark red hair hanging to her hips in gentle waves and her eyes shining with mirth. She had grown to 5'6" and her curves had filled out nicely. She was dressed in a green tank top and blue jeans, and she had a nice tan.

"Hi, Mione. Thanks, you look great too, Ron's gonna drool all over you."

Hermione blushed at the praise, but scrunched her nose up at the mental image.

"Thanks, you really mean it?"

"'Course I do, silly! Your hair looks really nice that way."

Hermione blushed again, but she had to admit that she was really pleased with her new look. Her hair fell in loose ringlets down her back, and it had golden highlights all throughout it, making the brown colour more alive. Her cinnamon coloured eyes were lined with sooty lashes that were _way_ too long. She had grown to 5'7" and she had (finally!) gotten a chest. She felt rather pretty in her cherry-red ¾ sleeved top and white Sienna skirt with inch heel sandals.

"So…you wanna head downstairs? The others are waiting outside, Bill and Fleur are here as well, and the twins have moved back in."

"Ok, let's go. I can't wait to meet them all again, even though I still can't stand Fleur."

"I know what you mean. It's all 'Bill, do zat, Bill, do ziz.' Honestly, it's enough to drive anyone mad!"

At this both the girls giggled as they made their way out in the garden. They were instantly greeted by seven people.

"Mione! Wow, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Yeah, stunning! Almost makes us…"

"…want to be back at Hogwarts again!"

Hermione smiled at the twins and gave them each a hug.

"Thanks, guys. How are your shops doing?"

"Great!"

"Couldn't be better!"

"That's great."

"Hi, Mione." Hermione turned around to see her best friend standing behind her.

"Hi, Ron. My, you must've grown at least two inches since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I'm 6'3" now. So…how's your summer been so far, then?"

"It's been ok. I went to New Zealand with my parents and only got home two days ago."

"Cool. So…"

"Hey, guys? Isn't that Hedwig?"

They all turned to look in the direction Ginny was pointing.

"Yeah it is. Let's just hope it isn't like last time."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Well, Harry sent me a letter a few days ago saying that we had to come get him, 'cause his uncle was gonna beat him."

"What! Well, did you go? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione was almost in hysterics by now.

"Calm down. Mum, dad, Moody, Tonks and Moony went. There was nothing wrong with him when they got there."

Ron sounded a bit annoyed, but Hermione didn't give it any thought, due to the fact that Hedwig had just dropped the letter she was carrying in Hermione's hands.

She ripped open the envelope and quickly read the letter. She then read it a second and third time before putting it back in the envelope and turning towards mr and mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley, may I please use your floo?"

"Yes, of course dear. What did he say?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable and blushed a bit before answering.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't want me to say. But I have to go right now. I'll probably be back tonight, if I'm not I'll floo you to let you know that I'll stay the night." Hermione didn't notice the look of jealousy from Ron, but Ginny did.

"Of course, dear. You go ahead. See you later."

Hermione quickly rushed in to the house followed by Ginny. She made her way to the huge fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder before climbing in.

"Be careful, Mione. See you later, and tell Harry hi from me."

"I will, Ginny. The Leaky Cauldron!"

Hermione disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

It was about lunchtime when Harry was woken from his shock induced stupor by someone knocking at his door.

After his screaming session this morning he had managed to shower and get dressed in some of his new clothes before going in to shock and just mumbling to himself that it wasn't true. No way in the seven layers of Hell, was Malfoy his soul-mate!

"Harry? Are you there? It's me – Hermione!"

Harry rushed to open the door and threw himself in Hermione's arms.

"Thank God you're here! I don't know what to do!"

He hugged her hard before dragging her in to the room and casting locking and silencing spells on the door.

"Ok, calm down and start from the beginning."

"You're right, I'll get nowhere by panicking, if anyone can help me it's you."

"That's right, if it can be fixed, we'll fix it. You look great, by the way."

Hermione was only now noticing Harry's new appearance and what he was wearing. He had on a sapphire blue long sleeved cotton shirt that clung to his every muscle and black, baggy jeans. The shirt had a print that said 'Life's too short to be afraid…' on the front, and on the back it said '…take a pill to numb the pain.'

Hermione laughed softly at that, it suited Harry perfectly.

"Thanks, Mione. You look really good too."

"Thanks, now tell me what happened."

She sat down on the bed, and Harry sat down beside her taking a deep breath.

"Well, you see it really started about two years ago, right after Sirius died…"

Hermione sat completely quiet for three hours while Harry told his story.

He told her about all the times that he had been beaten and what happened during the year-in-a-minute that he was training and lastly what he had found out last night and this morning.

"Harry…I really don't know what to say. Are you absolutely, 100 sure that Malfoy is your soul-mate?"

"I sure as Hell don't want him to be, I mean – I'm not even gay – but both Hedwig and the founders and Merlin confirmed it."

"Well, if that is the case, then I'm not really sure there's much to do about it. You'll never be truly happy with anyone other than your soul-mate, and you do so deserve to be happy, Harry. As for not being gay…I don't think you are, but you might be bi."

Hermione reached over and gave him a long hug.

"Just know this; I will always love you no matter who you are with. You're like a brother to me, and I'll stand by you through thick and thin."

"Thanks, Mione. I love you too. And I feel the same way, I don't care who you are with as long as they make you happy."

"Thanks, Harry. You know, I have something to tell you as well. I haven't told anyone this, not even my parents, but…I'm gay."

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Back at the Burrow tension was high.

Everyone wanted to know what was in the letter that made Hermione rush off to see Harry. And without saying what it was about!

No one was more upset about it than Ron.

He was really jealous at Harry for making Hermione react like that. She looked _so_ good now, and he was just about to ask her out when the letter came and she rushed out. Maybe, Harry and Hermione were together and didn't tell him about it? That had to be it! Otherwise, she wouldn't have behaved like that.

"What a slut she is! She was totally flirting with Fred and George. _And _me! I bet they've been sleeping together this whole time, it's always, always about him!"

The green-eyed monster had now sunk it's claws firmly in to Ron and his jealousy slowly turned to hate as he thought of all the times he, Ron, had had to step back because of Harry.

In his mind, Harry was now to blame for everything that had gone wrong in Ron's life. He continued to think about it until he grew bitter and started to hate Hermione as well.

In another room in the Burrow, someone else was thinking about how beautiful Hermione had become. Of course, they had always thought of her as beautiful eversince the first time they had seen her.

They, unlike Ron, wasn't jealous about Hermione rushing off to be with Harry, they knew that she loved Harry as a brother and would do absolutely anything for him. The only thing they were worried about was if Hermione would be able to love them or not. They knew that she loved them like family, but could that love change into something more? Or was she going to fall for Ron, now that he finally seemed to have noticed her?

They could only wait and see, and hope that she would choose them.

A/N 2: Well, there you have it. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, but I don't know if I can get the time. I'll try, though. Oh, brownie points if you can guess where the print on Harry's shirt comes from!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Until next time/LoveGD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi again! Told you I'd try and get the next chapter up today...It's a bit shorter than the others, but I thought that it was a good place to stop, so...I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys just rock! Love ya all, your so nice, and you're just...wonderful! Well, in this chapter, they finally get back to school, so now the real intrigue can start! And, if you have any ideas on how to get the romance started, please please tell me, cause I'm having sooo much trouble with that. Well here you go - enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Any of it.

Warnings: See prev chapters

****

**Chapter 7: Back for the last time, or…?**

Draco had been doing a lot of thinking this past month. He had known that his father was evil, but it was only after his death that he found out just _how_ evil.

He had spent most of his time trying to clear the Malfoy name after publicly announcing that they would have nothing more to do with the Dark Lord. Needless to say, things were a bit…tense after that.

And today Draco was going back to Hogwarts for the last time. He couldn't help but feel al little sad at that, after all, he had been very sheltered there, and now he would have to face the adult world.

As he sat in the back of the black limo with his mother he thought about the promises that he had made to her. He would not do anything to Potter, Granger and Weasely. Merlin, this year was going to be dull!

"We're here, my dragon. Now, remember what you promised me?"

"Yes, mother. I remember perfectly well. Are you going to with me onto the platform?"

"Of course I am. Let's go."

As they got out of the car, their servant had already loaded Draco's trunks on a trolley and started to push it towards the gateway between platforms 9 and 10.

As Draco stepped on board the Hogwarts Express after saying good bye to his mother, he went straight to his usual compartment at the front of the train to find his friends. He needed to fill them in on his plans.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

In another part of the train, things were also tense.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had spent the last month planning and spending almost every minute of every day together. Ron was not included after he had a bit of a fit over the whole Hermione going to see Harry thing. This had made him even more jealous and bitter, and he was now convinced that Harry and Hermione were sleeping together.

Now the four of them were sitting in their usual compartment not speaking.

Suddenly Ron spoke up.

" Were you even going to tell me? I figured it out, you know." His tone was very angry and the others shared a glance, before Harry answered in a very cold voice.

"Tell you what, Ron?"

"That you and Mione are sleeping together! She's a real slut, you know, been coming on to both the twins and me!"

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked as her face turned red from anger.

"Get. Out. NOW. Or I will make you leave." Harry said with power radiating from him.

"Fine, I'll leave. But consider this friendship over."

"That we will. Good bye, Ronald."

Ron stood up and stalked out of the compartment dragging his trunk behind him.

As soon as the door closed behind him Hermione turned to the other two.

"This is going to be a problem."

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When they arrived at Hogsmead station Draco, Blaise and Pansy had finally perfected their plans. They had agreed that they would try and make friends with the Golden Trio to make them allies in the coming war.

If you can't beat them, join them, right?

"So we are agreed that we'll make the first move after the Feast?"

"Yes, Draco. Now, let's get a carriage so we can get out of this rain."

"Fine, Pansy. Let's get that one over there."

They quickly got in to the carriage and it set off for Hogwarts. When the carriage pulled to a halt, they got out and made their way into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table.

The Hall was almost completely full, when the doors banged open and Ron Weasley marched in looking like a thundercloud.

"There's Weasley…But where are the rest of the Golden Trio?" Draco whispered to the girls. They both shook their heads to indicate that they didn't know.

The Hall fell quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome to another y…" He suddenly stopped and looked towards the doors. This caused every student and teacher to do the same.

The doors flew open and in stepped three of the most beautiful people Draco had ever seen.

He could hear people gasping around him, but other than that the entire Hall was silent.

The man looked to be 6'1" and his midnight black hair fell loosely to his shoulders. His emerald eyes seemed to pierce your soul if he looked at you, and some Hufflepuffs actually fainted when he smirked at something.

He was wearing a long sleeved cotton shirt that was blood red and black jeans that hugged his legs before they flared out a bit from the knee. With this he had black boots and piercings in his ears and lip.

His two female companions were just as drop dead gorgeous. The one to his left had long golden brown hair in loose ringlets and her cinnamon coloured eyes made you want to melt. She was dressed in a dark blue shirt that showed off her chest and tiny waist, and a short black skirt that showed off her legs. With this she had knee high lace up boots with a 2 inch heel.

The girl to his right had dark red hair that hung to her hips in soft waves. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare you down. She was wearing and emerald green top and hip hugging jeans with black pumps.

As they made their way towards the Gryffindor table, Blaise gasped.

"Oh, my God it's him! It's Harry Potter!"

At this the entire Hall erupted with noise.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

It was quite amusing really, to see everyone staring at you unable to speak.

Harry smirked at the thought, and noticed that some Hufflepuffs actually fainted.

As he, Hermione and Ginny made their way over to the Gryffindor table, he could hear someone gasp.

"Oh, my God it's him! It's Harry Potter!"

Then all Hell broke loose as everybody started talking.

Dumbledork seemed to recover first, as he quickly shouted for silence. As everybody quieted down, Harry and the girls sat down at the top of the Gryffindor table.

"What is the meaning of this, mr Potter? Ms Granger? Ms Weasley? Care to explain your entrance just now?" Dumbledork actually had the nerve to address them now!

Harry quickly schooled his features and slipped on his mask before answering in a perfectly level voice.

"The meaning? The meaning was to come and join the Feast. Or is that not allowed any more?"

Laughs could be heard from the Slytherin table at Harry's answer. Apparently they found his answer very amusing and Harry and the girls smirked at the thought. Their plan had stared out to perfection.

"W-what? How dare you? What has happened to you? You would not have acted this way last year."

"Really, Dumbledore, do you want to have this conversation here? In front of the entire school?" Harry drawled while Hermione and Ginny giggled at the teachers' faces.

They were all doing goldfish impressions as they could not believe that nice, little Gryffindors could behave like that.

"I demand an answer, mr Potter."

"Fine. I'm through following your lead, and so are the girls. We won't take orders from you anymore." At his words the entire Hall fell silent again as they waited for Dumbledore's answer. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"So, the worst has happened then? You have joined the Dark side?"

"Don't sound so melodramatic, Dumbledore, of course we haven't 'joined the Dark side'. We're just sick and tired of having to be the victims of your manipulations, and we're going to end this _our_ way."

With this the three of them calmly started to eat their food, totally ignoring everyone else.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

At the Slytherin table the entire house was in awe of the Golden Boy. Now, they would never have thought that the day would come, but when it had happened, they had to admit it.

"He is _good_. I never would have thought I'd see the day when the Golden Boy would stand up to Dumbledore." Draco said in a voice laced with respect for Harry.

"I know! This must've been what he was talking about this summer. But I wonder why Weasley doesn't seem to be in on it?" Blaise said.

"You talked to him this summer, Zabini?" a sixth year named Lory Stevens asked.

"Well, I ran in to him at Madam Malkin's about a month ago, and he told me things would be different this year. This must be what he meant."

"I wonder what his plans are? Maybe, this will make our plan that much easier? We should still talk to them after the Feast, after all, with the Weasel out of the picture we might have a decent shot at a conversation."

Pansy and Blaise nodded at Draco's thoughts. They weren't worried, they knew Draco always got his way (except when it came to beating Potter at quidditch – but no one mentioned that in his presence), and right now his way consisted of getting Potter, Granger and the Weaselette on their side.

They quickly finished their meal and waited for the Gryffindors to leave. Everyone, except for the Weasel, seemed to naturally follow the trio as they walked out of the Great Hall without a backward glance at the high table.

The Slytherins could see Dumbledork fuming over this. The only teacher that seemed to have composed himself was Professor Snape. He was staring after the Gryffindors with a strange expression on his face. It looked almost like…respect.

Draco motioned for the two girls to follow him as he made his way after Potter. When they stepped out of the Great Hall they – to their great surprise – found Potter, Granger and the girl Weasley waiting for them.

"Hello, Potter, Granger, Weasley. We'd like a word."

"Malfoy. We were hoping that you would say that." To their surprise, it was not Potter that spoke, but Granger.

Potter just watched him with an unreadable expression. It was quite unnerving, actually.

"Can we go someplace and talk? We have a proposition for you."

"Follow us. We know a place where no one will bother us. This way."

With that the Gryffindors turned around and started walking up the many staircases. Draco, Blaise and Pansy followed warily. After all, they could be leading them into a trap.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry, Hermione and Ginny swiftly lead the three Slytherins up to the Room of Requirement. Once there Harry stalked in front of the wall three times thinking about a place where they could have a meeting.

When the door appeared, he quickly ushered everyone inside.

They stepped into a large room with white walls, a fireplace and two black leather sofas with a table in between them.

"Take a seat, and then you can tell us your idea." Harry said as he watched Draco with the same unreadable mask.

All the while his thoughts were running a little wild. What if this didn't work? And what if Malfoy didn't accept him as a soul-mate?

Then a vital part of their plan would be foiled.

'Harry, you need to calm down. And try and stay focused, will you?'

'_Sorry, Mione. It's just, well a lot depends on this going well and I'm nervous._'

'Well, you're not showing it. Now, pay attention!'

As Hermione thought the last of that, she sent Harry an amused glare, and the Slytherins were very surprised to see Harry blush. Of course, they didn't know that Harry, Hermione and Ginny had performed a spell two weeks ago that would allow them to speak telepathically with one another.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"We're here to offer a truce."

A/N 2:There you have it! Make my day, and leave a review if you please?

Until next time/LoveGD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi there! Well, here the next chapter is, and it finally (!) has a bit of slash, I'm happy to say! God, I thought I'd never get there! It was a bit of a struggle, and I'm not sure if I like how I wrote it, but I'll let you guys decide what you think about it. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: **DestinyEntwinements, Haunt of twilight, Shania Maxwell, mis-HD, nickainai, badluck-ngprod, GaiasChosen, Shakespeares Whore, NinjaoftheDarkness, Elektra107, Beth5572, angelkat2502, new moongirl, Lady-Friselle,** and a special thanks to** Treck **for the idea on bringing the slash about. Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews, and I hope you like this chapter as well! Here you are - enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Any of it.

Warnings: This IS slash, people! And now that I've finally got it going, I suggest if you have a problem with gay couples, you press the little back button on the top left of your computer screen.

Chapter 8: New friends and old

"And how do you propose that? And how do we know that this isn't just some ploy to get us to trust you so you can betray us to old Voldy?"

"We understand that you don't trust us, but we are sincere about our proposal. We want a truce, and your actions this evening at the Feast only helped to further our resolve. Did you not read about Draco renouncing the Dark Lord?" Pansy asked.

Ginny sent the other two a glance, before speaking to them with her mind.

'What do you guys think? They sound like they mean it, and it _is_ what we wanted, isn't it?'

'Yeah, you're right. We do need them and the other members of their House if we're ever going to pull this off. I say we trust them. What do you think, Harry?'

Harry sighed and glanced at the Slytherins before answering.

'_I agree. We _do_ need them, and they did take a chance by coming to us first. But we don't tell them everything yet, agreed?_'

'Agreed.'

'Agreed.'

"Fine, then. We accept your offer of a truce. Are you willing to help in the fight against old Voldy, as well?"

"We are willing to fight him, yes. Do you have a plan on how to defeat him?"

"Yes, but…it would require some serious persuasions and maybe a little miracle to actually come in to play. Had you not come to see us tonight, we would have come to you. You're a big part of the plan." Hermione said.

"How so?" Blaise asked her while trying to read her expression to no avail.

"We want you to try and convince the others in your House to join us. Not Dumbledork – us. If we want to hurt Voldemort the most, we have to hit him where it's the most painful." Harry answered.

'**_You know, maybe this could work out after all. So, Harry. When are you planning on asking him out?_**'

Harry froze in shock at the unexpected question and then blushed a deep crimson.

'_Godric! How can you ask me that!_'

'**_Come now, Harry. You are showing too much, did I not teach you better?_**' Salazar's cool voice asked him.

Harry quickly schooled his features and slipped his mask onagain, before apologizing to Salazar for showing such lack of control.

Meanwhile, the entire room (well, the other five people in it, anyway) was looking at him as if he'd gone completely bonkers.

'What just happened? Merlin, he's even more hot when he blushes! Wait – did I just think that? Bad Draco! Bad! Stay focused! Oh, he put his mask on again, he's gotten better at that…' Draco snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well? Will you do it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure, let you know how it went tomorrow after dinner?"

"Sounds good. So, we'll see you guys tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, good night."

"Night."

The Slytherins stood up and left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry turned to the others.

"Do you think it'll work? Do you think we can convince them to follow the _entire_ plan?"

"I hope so, Harry. I really hope so."

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

As Draco, Blaise and Pansy made their way down to the dungeons they discussed their meeting with the Gryffindors.

"What do you think happened when Potter reacted the way he did? He looked like he had the shock of his life, and then he blushed like mad before going back to showing absolutely nothing."

"I don't know, Pans. But it was a bit weird. Do you think they've actually got a plan?"

"Really, Blaise. Of course they do. You don't think that they would actually stand up to Dumbledore like that if the didn't, do you? _Serpentum_." As Draco spoke the password, the door to the Slytherin common room opened soundlessly.

They quickly stepped inside and made their way up to Draco's private room, where they proceeded in putting locking and silencing spells on the door.

The room was medium sized with dark green walls. The four-poster bed and the two bedside tables were made of the same dark cherry wood as the two large wardrobes. The bed was covered in a green and silver bed-spread and silver pillows.

Two leather chairs stood in front of the fireplace and next to a desk and wooden chair. The door to Draco's bathroom stood open to show black marble and silver faucets.

Draco sat down in one of the big chairs and waited for the girls to take their seats in the other one.

"So, they want us to get the help of the other Slytherins? I wonder what they're up to? You know, they never did tell us what their plan was."

"Yes, how do you suggest that we go about asking them? Should we just sit them down in the common room and tell them Potter's plan? But we don't know the plan. So, any ideas?"

"That might actually work, you know. If we sit them down and tell them that Potter's got a plan to defeat You-Know-Who and that he wants our help with it. I mean, you did see their reaction when the new Golden Trio stood up to the old man, didn't you? And there are a lot of people that don't want to follow You-Know-Who, but don't have a choice in the matter. This could be their way out. And I guess we'll have to inform Sev as well."

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Draco? He is a DE, you know."

"I know he is, Pansy. But I also know that he's not…loyal only to the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean? You mean, he's a spy?"

"Yes. He told me this summer after I renounced You-Know-Who. Apparently he's been a spy for 18 years or so now."

"Wow, I mean, you never could have guessed, could you? He just always seemed so…I don't know."

"I know. Now, let's go to bed. After all, classes do start tomorrow morning. Good night, girls."

"Good night, Dray. See you in the morning."

The two girls left and Draco quickly changed into his black silk pajamas before climbing in to bed and putting out the lights with a whispered _Nox_.

He quickly fell asleep, only to dream about a black-haired, green-eyed stranger.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

As they left the Room of Requirement, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in their own little worlds. They were all thinking about the meeting and how this was going to change their lives once again.

'_There's gonna be Hell to pay, you know._'

'We know, Harry. Did you see Ron's face? It's a good thing we didn't tell him anything if this is how he's going to react. And to think that he thought that we were sleeping together? I mean – hello, gay girl here!'

"You're GAY!"

"Yeah, I am Ginny. Is…that going to be a problem for you?" Hermione sounded nervous. Ginny looked at the floor and blushed slightly. She couldn't believe her luck. The girl she was in love with liked girls too!

"Oh, no. It's not a problem for me. If it was, then I'd be a hypocrite."

At this both Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks to stare at her. It was Harry who recovered first, having already guessed something like that from all the glances Ginny kept shooting at Hermione.

"You mean _you're_ gay? Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Fred and George. They were cool about it, and said that they didn't care so long as I was happy."

They started walking again, and fell back to their silence while they thought this new development over. Suddenly Harry got a sly smile on his lips, and his eyes were shining with mirth.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing, Mione. Just had an idea."

"What about?"

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing important. _Lion pride_."

They stepped in to the common room only to come face to face with a very pissed off Ronald Weasely.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"Go away. You don't belong here, you traitors!"

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry sighed.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! You've betrayed the Light side! You've probably become Death Eaters as well!"

The common room had started filling up with the other 7th years, and they all gasped at Ron's accusations.

"Have you completely lost the plot, Ron? Why on earth would we join someone who's been trying to kill us for at least 7 years now? You've said some crazy things today, but that just takes the price. Just because we're not going to follow Dumbledore's lead anymore, doesn't mean that we've gone evil. I hope the rest of you can understand that at least. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

With this Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs and in to their separate dormitories. Harry had his own room and Hermione and Ginny shared a room. They had requested this during the summer, and Dumbledore had agreed to it.

Harry and the girls rooms looked a lot alike, they both had scarlet walls, four-poster beds made out of oak with red and gold bed-spreads, desks and chairs of oak, large wardrobes and a fireplace.

All three of them quickly fell asleep, feeling exhausted from today.

They all dreamed of things to come.

hpdmhpdmhpmdhpdm

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had a feeling of dread. Something bad was going to happen today.

'_Guys? Are you awake? I think something bad might be happening._'

'What do you mean, Harry? Have you had one of your visions again?' Harry heard the note of worry in Hermione's voice.

'_No, I don't think so, but something really bad is going to be happening in 3…2…1_'

When he finished that thought, both his and the girls' doors burst open.

"Ron, what the Hell are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily while silently asking the girls if they were ok.

'We're ok, but the rest of the girls just burst into our room. Are you ok?'

'_Yeah, Ron and some of the others just did the same to me. Be careful_.'

"We've come to kick you out of our House you traitor. We don't want your sort here!"

"My _sort_? And just what sort is that, Ron? The sort that actually thinks for themselves instead of just mindlessly following orders that will eventually get them killed? Or is it another sort you're talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you Death Eater!"

"Honestly, Ron. Are you still going on about that? Let's tell all the others what this is really about, shall we?"

"What are you on about, Potter?"

"Simply this, Seamus, Ron here is jealous. He thinks I'm sleeping with Mione – which I'm _not_ by the way – and he's jealous because she's hot now and won't go out with him. Isn't that so, Ron? You just couldn't stand the fact that she's not interested in you, and that she spent the last month of summer with _me_."

The others stared at Ron as he blushed a furious crimson.

"Is that true, Ron? You put us up to this just because Hermione wouldn't go out with you? Merlin, you're a pathetic sod. Harry, we're sorry about this, and we'll go tell the girls as well. As for _you_, you'd better watch yourself in the future, 'cause we're not gonna listen to your lies anymore."

After nodding to Harry the other boys left to go tell the girls that had invaded Hermione and Ginny's room, just what was going on. Leaving a very pissed off Harry Potter to deal with his ex best friend.

"Get out, Ron. I want to get dressed, and I'm not going to with you still in here."

"Why should I?"

Instead of answering, Harry mumbled a spell under his breath that sent Ron flying out of the room, courtesy to wandless magic. When the door slammed shut he quickly put new, stronger locking spells on it that would only open for his, Mione and Ginny's magical signatures.

'_Are you ok over there?_'

'Yeah, we're fine. They finally left after Seamus told them the things that happened over on your end. You sure you're ok?'

'_Yeah, Ginny, I'm good. I'm gonna hop in the shower and get dressed. Meet you in the common room in half an hour?_'

'Sure thing. See you in a bit.'

Harry quickly made his way in to the privet bathroom that he'd asked Hogwarts to put next to his room. As Heir to the four founders he could 'talk' to the castle, and she liked him, so she had done as he asked. He'd asked her to do the same thing for the girls, and she had complied with that wish as well.

He showered quickly and used a drying spell instead of a towel to save time. After brushing his hair he pulled on some clothes. Blue silk boxers, the tight blue cotton shirt that he had on when he talked to Hermione, and the black jeans he had on yesterday.

As he laced up his purple-metallic dr. Martens and pulled his trousers downover them, he thought about his decision to forego the school uniform.

Deciding that he might as well wear something from it, he pulled on his black school robe with the Gryffindor badge on it.

"Hmm…I should really change that."

With a wave of his hand, the badge changed into the Hogwarts one with all four Houses on it. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he saw that it was time to meet the girls to head down for breakfast.

He made his way down, ignoring people's stares at his lack of uniform, and silently waved the girls over.

They walked down to the Great Hall together without talking and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. When they sat down and started eating, their entire House came up to them to apologize about earlier. The trio accepted and the others went to take their seats.

At this point Dumbledore stood up and ushered everybody to silence before speaking.

"The Head of each House will shortly hand out your schedules. Please note that there is a new class for 6th and 7th years. The professors in this class are Luke Winterbourne and Mariah Goodspeed. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Daphne Greenwood. Enjoy your breakfast, and don't be late for classes." Dumbledore sat down as everybody groaned at his last statement. The four different Heads got up from the high table and started handing out the schedules.

When Harry and the girls got theirs, they quickly compared them.

Harry's schedule was this:

_Monday_

_Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_Divination_

_Lunch_

_Double Potions with Slytherin_

_DADA with Slytherin_

_Charms with Slytherin_

_Tuesday_

_Potions with Slytherin_

_Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_Double Divination_

_Lunch_

_Double DADA with Slytherin_

_Animagus/Advanced Magic_

_Charms with Slytherin_

_Wednesday_

_Charms with Slytherin_

_Double Potions with Slytherin_

_Animagus/Advanced Magic_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_Double DADA with Slytherin_

_Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_Thursday_

_Double Animagus/Advanced Magic_

_Double DADA with Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_Divination_

_Charms with Slytherin_

_Friday_

_Charms with Slytherin_

_Double DADA with Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Double Animagus/Advanced Magic_

_Double Divination_

Hermione's schedule was almost the same, except that she had Arithmacy when Harry had Divination. He had decided to continue with the subject now that he had discovered his Seeing abilitys.

Ginny had a completely different schedule seeing as she was a year younger than the other two. She did however have the class Animagus/Advanced Magic with Harry and Hermione.

"Well, that sure was a lot of classes with the Slytherins this year. Wonder why? And talk about pointless studies, I could probably teach all of the classes. But I wonder what they're going to teach us in this new class of ours?"

"I don't know, maybe they figured that it would end the House rivalry if they just stuck us in as many classes together as possible. And I know you could, Harry. But look at it this way, you'll be able to get an O in every NEWT this year and still spend most of your time focusing on our plan."

"Too bad I'm a year younger than you guys, we only have one class together."

'_Yeah, but at least we'll be able to speak like this when we're in class._'

'Yeah, you're right. Well, we'd better get to class, it's about to start.'

"See you later, Ginny. Come on Harry, let's go."

As Harry and Hermione made their way towards their first class, they ran in to the Slytherins going to History of Magic.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson."

"Potter. Granger."

They each nodded as they passed each other, but kept their faces impassive.

'So, Harry…When you gonna ask him?'

'_What? Ask who what?_'

'Harry! You know what I mean! When are you gonna ask Malfoy if you can ravish him?'

"Hermione! Don't say stuff like that!" Harry yelled while blushing like mad.

He noticed that the Slytherins had turned around and were staring at them. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away from there while she was laughing her arse off.

"You…you should've seen…seen your face, Harry!"

"It's not funny, Mione!" Harry hissed at her.

"Yeah, it is. I still really can't believe it! I mean, whoever decided that you two should be together must have some serious humour, or else they're just demented."

"I _know_. And I hate the idea, I just…I know I have to, ok? I just don't want to yet. Now, let's go in the classroom, and keep our mouths shut, shall we?"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When Draco, Blaise and Pansy were on their way to the extremely boring class of History of Magic, they came across Potter and Granger.

They greeted each other and continued on their way when they suddenly heard Potter shouting.

"Hermione! Don't say stuff like that!"

They turned around and saw that Potter was blushing like mad, while Granger seemed to be laughing her arse off.

"Wonder what could have brought on such a reaction? What do you think, Draco?"

"I don't know, Pansy, but I'd sure like to."

"You know, he looks really good now, doesn't he, Draco?" Blaise said with her most innocent voice.

"Who?"

"Don't try and act all innocent with me, Draco Malfoy! You know exactly who I mean – mr Golden Gryffindor himself!"

"What are you on about? Anyway, aren't you supposed to be the gay one?"

"Oh, come off it, Draco! You're as gay as I am, and I know that you find Golden Boy attractive. Especially now that he's changed so much."

"Fine. You know what? You can think what you want to, I'm not saying a thing more."

'But you know you like him. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know.'

Draco felt like blushing at his own thoughts, but being a Malfoy of course meant that you didn't let things like that slip.

'You know that this has been going on for years, don't you? This isn't just something that's happened now. You've been attracted to him ever since you first met in Madam Malkin's seven years ago.'

'I know. But that doesn't mean anything will come of it. Now, shut up and let me concentrate.'

Draco stopped his little inner dialogue and tried to focus on class, but it was _so_ mind-numbingly boring! Why on earth had he chosen this class? He would even have preferred Care of Magical Creatures before this!

As professor Binns droned on, Draco's thoughts wandered back to a certain black-haired Gryffindor.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

'Harry?'

Harry continued reading the Divination text that was laying on the desk in front of him, completely ignoring Hermione's voice.

'Harry? I know you can hear me, so answer.'

He just kept ignoring her. It was quite annoying, actually.

'Harry James Potter! Answer me this instant!'

'_Yes, mother?_'

'Harry! Don't do that, I thought something might have happened to you. And I'm not your mother.'

'_Are you sure? 'Cause sometimes you act like it. And, no, I'm not asking Malfoy out._'

'Why do you think that was what I was going to ask?'

'_Because it's what you've been asking me every five minutes all morning!_'

'Well? Best to get it over with, don't you think? Grab the bull by the horns, and all that?'

'_Stop it. I don't even like him. Now, will you let me pay attention, please? I'll see you at lunch in 20 minutes, you can pester me then._'

'Fine, see you soon.'

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. 20 whole minutes of no questions concerning Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, dear. Mr Potter, are you paying attention to me? Answer the question on page 210, please." Harry snapped back to attention at professor Trelawny's voice.

"Huh? Oh, the prophecy was made by Rowena Ravenclaw and is about the thousand year long peace that will follow the fall of the Dark…Lord. Oh, shit, I shouldn't have said that."

'_Good one, Harry. Why not just tell everyone that Rowena told you that herself – and then they'll _really_ think you're normal!_'

"Well, yes, that's correct mr Potter. Tell me, how did you come to that conclusion? And 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Well, the thing is…I had tutors during the summer, and we pretty much covered everything. So, that's how."

'_Smooth, Harry. Real smooth, they'll never suspect a thing. Yeah right._'

"Oh? Well, they must've been good tutors, maybe I know them, what were their names?"

"Ehr…I'm not allowed to say. Can we just drop it, please?"

"Alright. Everyone read pages 214-232 and write two feet of parchment on the prophecies that you find there."

Harry heaved a sigh when class was finally over, that could have ended badly. It didn't go particularly well, but it could have been worse. No one else was supposed to find out where he'd been, plus there's the fact that his tutors were supposed to have died a thousand years ago.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi, Colin. How are you?"

"Fine thanks! Is it true that you've joined You-Know-Who?"

"What! No! Who told you that?"

"Ron's going around telling everybody. Hey, Harry – where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill him."

Harry picked up his pace as he made his way to the Great Hall to get a hold of ex best friend. He slammed the doors open and stalked in, making everyone turn to stare at him. The enchanted ceiling started shooting lightning bolts to match Harry's temper.

"Ron! Where the _Hell_ are you, you miserable little sod!"

'He's hiding underneath the table. Harry, what's going on? You're starting to glow green.'

"That bloody bastard's been going around saying that I've joined Voldemort. I'm going to kill him. Slowly."

At Harry's words the entire Hall gasped and Ron tried to make a run for it. He shot out from underneath the table and scampered towards the doors, trying to get around Harry.

Harry stopped himby raising his right hand and putting him under a full body-bind. As he walked over to where Ron had fallen, he slowly raised his arm, making Ron's body float up in the air.

He stopped just centimetres from Ron's face, and he could see the terror starting to show in his eyes. Harry gave him a sinister smirk before speaking with a really scary voice.

"Now, Ronnikins, why don't you tell all these nice people just _why_ you insist on spreading these rumours about me? Oh, wait – you can't speak, my bad."

"Mr Potter! Unhand mr Weasley this instant!"

"Stay out of this, professor McGonagall, he needs to tell everybody why he did it."

"I'm sure he'll explain as soon as you let him down. How are you doing it by the way?"

"Surely you've heard of wandless magic, professor? And if I let him down, he'll do exactly what his pet did 4 years ago. Run."

"Mr Potter. As amusing as this is to watch, some of us are trying to eat here. Take this little spat outside, or I'll be forced to take points." At the cool voice behind him, Harry turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Snape. Good to see you, would you mind having a word later?"

"That's _professor_ Snape to you, Potter. And come see me before class, if it's so important. Now, are you going to let mr Weasley go so we can get back to lunch, or are you going to persist in this?"

Harry smirked again, before snapping his fingers. Ron dropped to the floor and scrambled to get to his feet.

"Fine. I was getting bored, anyway. We can finish this later, Ron. And stop telling lies about me, will you?"

"I'll get you for this Potter. _Cru…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry turned around with a shocked expression on his face, only to see Draco Malfoy standing over Ron with his wand raised.

"Are you ok, Potter? He didn't hit you with the spell, did he?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy. Thanks for that, I don't really fancy being hit with the Cruciatus again. Hurt like Hell the last time."

"Last time, mr Potter?" Harry turned back to face Snape.

"Yeah, old Voldy's used it on me a couple a times now, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't."

"Anyways, thanks again Malfoy. Would someone care to take care of Weasley here? He should be expelled for trying to use an Unforgivable on another student, shouldn't he?"

At Harry's words, the rest of the teaching staff rushed forward to grab hold of Ron, before taking him away. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Wow. I really didn't think he'd take his jealousy this far. Just goes to show you don't know people as well as you think you do, doesn't it? I think I'll skip lunch, I've lost my appetite. I'll see you later, _professor_ Snape."

Harry turned around and walked out the doors of the Great Hall, so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice that someone had followed him.

So, he got quite a surprise when he was pushed in to an empty classroom by Draco Malfoy.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"How can you just act so casually about almost getting cursed! You could've been hurt, and then where would we be?"

"Calm down, will you? Gosh, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared."

Malfoy growled lightly before grabbing hold of the front of his robes and slamming him in to the wall.

"What are you, an idiot?"

And then Harry got his second shock in the last half hour when Malfoy slammed his lips down on his own.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

'_Oh, My God! Is Malfoy really kissing me! Hmm, this is actually quite nice._'

Harry started moving his own lips against Malfoy's and put his hands around his waist. He could feel a tongue running lightly against his lower lip, and he opened his mouth a bit to let Malfoy in. He tasted of vanilla and mint.

Enjoying himself, Harry deepened the kiss and put one of his hands behind Malfoy's head to pull him closer. He groaned deep in his throat as Malfoy kissed him with a fervour he had never experienced before.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard behind them and the boys jumped apart, both panting hard from lack of oxygen.

Standing in the doorway were a pair of grinning Gryffindors and two gaping Slytherins.

"Finally, Harry! I never thought you'd get on with it!"

A/N 2: Well, there you have it! Was it really terrible? I tried to at least get a start at the whole romance thing...And I know Harry has almost all of his classes with the Slytherins, but there is a point to that - I promise! Anyway, review and tell me what you think!

Until next time/LoveGD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi there! Whew, I'm finally done with the next chapter! It took forever, and I apologize for that, I've just started my new job, and then I got sick...Well, anyway, this is it! Draco's a bit...OOC in this chapter, and well, the entire chapter is actually a bit out there, but you'll just have to bear with me! It's gonna get better, I promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - you make my day, so please review some more and tell me what you think of this chapter? Um...I'm babbling, aren't I? I'll let you get on with it then - chapter 9, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I just like to play with it in my own little way. Ehr...moving on.

Warnings: This is slash! More slashiness in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Chapter 9: New developments

"What do you mean by that, Granger?" Draco asked while trying to come to grips with the fact that he had just kissed Harry Potter – and Potter had kissed him back!

"You didn't tell him yet, did you? Harry, I thought that we had agreed on a plan for this?"

Draco watched as Potter blushed a bit before glaring at Granger and the Weasley girl defiantly.

"Hey, none of this was my idea, ok? Malfoy just shoved me in here, yelled at me and then he kissed me! Explain to me how that makes it my fault for not having an opportunity to tell him the specifics?"

"Fine, but you _are_ going to tell him, right Harry? Otherwise, we might as well give up now and hand our heads over on a silver platter."

"Hello, I'm still in the room, you know? And what is it that these two think you should tell me, Potter?" Draco said sounding annoyed, and he noticed that Blaise and Pansy still hadn't moved from the doorway.

"I can't do this now, I have a meeting with Snape to get to. We'll talk later, ok Malfoy? Let's say 10 pm in the Room of Requirement? Excellent, see you then."

With this Potter and his friends quickly left the classroom, leaving a fuming Draco and two very shell-shocked Slytherins behind.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"Draco…what the Hell just happened here? Why did you save Potter, only to run after him, and why _on earth_ were you kissing him?" Blaise had finally snapped out of it five minutes after the Gryffindors left.

"What can I say, Blaise? You were right earlier, I am attracted to him, and apparently it's mutual."

"Well, good for you! Now, what do you think he's going to talk to Snape about?" Pansy said.

"I don't know. We're going to have to talk to him as well, about the others. After class will have to do, I suppose, if Potter's talking too him now."

"I guess. So, are you going to meet him tonight?"

"I suppose so. It sounded like it was important, so I guess I had better. Now, let's go or we'll be late for Potions."

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

While walking towards the Potions master's office, neither Harry nor the girls said anything about what had happened in the empty classroom.

This surprised Harry a little, he would have thought that the girls would ask him all sorts of questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

When they arrived at Snape's office door, Hermione turned to Harry.

"You go in alone, we'll wait outside the classroom for you. It's best if you do the explaining yourself."

"Ok, I'll see you in a while. Here goes."

Harry raised his right hand and knocked three times at the door.

"Enter."

Harry quickly opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door behind him and put up silencing and locking spells, before sending another spell through the office.

This spell was designed to find and incapacitate any magical or muggle listening devises. It was quite useful if he said so himself.

"Sit down, mr Potter, we don't have all day. And what was that spell you just used?"

"It's a version of the silencing spell, it takes out all listening devises, magical as well as muggle. I designed it myself, actually. But that's not what I'm here about."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, are you here about, Potter?"

"Before I tell you anything, I want you to take a Wizard's Oath to never discuss anything of what I am about to tell you, with anyone who doesn't already know."

"Why would I want to do that, mr Potter?"

Harry just looked at him with an unreadable expression. Snape had to admit that he was intrigued as to what the boy might have to say. After all, his actions in the Great Hall last night had been absolutely hilarious.

"Very well. I, Severus Snape, hereby swear to never discuss anything that I am about to hear from Harry Potter, with anyone who doesn't already know of it. Happy now, mr Potter?"

"Thrilled. Hermione, Ginny and I have formed a truce with Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. Don't look so shocked, Snape, it was them that approached us."

At this Snape looked like he was about to have an aneurism so Harry shot a calming spell at him. As he watched his teacher relax, he continued.

"As I was saying, we've made a truce. On my birthday this summer I was taken from Privet Drive to a secret location to train for the upcoming battle with Voldy. Time was a little…different at this place, and I was gone for nearly a year. I was then brought back to the exact moment I was taken, so that no one would know that I had been gone. The morning after I got back, I left the Dursleys to go to London. Once there I spent the majority of last month planning on how to defeat Voldemort. I will not tell you any details – yet. I'm not sure I trust you yet. But you should know that I've asked Malfoy to speak to your House tonight about joining me. He agreed, and we are meeting later tonight to discuss how it went." _Among other things._

"Why would you want the help of Slytherin House?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"If they'll side with me, it'll hit old Voldy where it hurts the most. Plus, I almost got sorted into Slytherin and I feel that it's time I embraced my Slytherin side. Now, I want to ask you the same thing that Malfoy is going to ask your House – will you join us in defeating Voldemort? For make no mistake – he will be defeated come December."

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When professor Snape swooped into the classroom a few minutes later, his robes were billowing like never before. He pointed his wand at the blackboard and a list of ingredients and instructions on the potion they were doing today appeared.

Harry instantly recognized the potion, having brewed it so many times during his training, he could probably brew it in his sleep.

"Today we are brewing Veritaserum, does anyone know what it does when brewed correctly?" Snape glared at the small class when no one raised their hands, not even Hermione.

"No one? I'm disappointed, how any of you got in this class is beyond me. Maybe mr Potter can answer the question?"

"Veritaserum, when brewed and administered correctly, forces the subject to answer all questions truthfully until either the potion wears off or the antidote is administered."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class seemed slightly shocked that Snape had given points to a Gryffindor – and Harry Potter to boot!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start working!"

There was a scuttle when the students rushed to do as the Potions master demanded.

Harry waited until all the others had gathered their ingredients before walking over to the supply cabinet.

'He's watching you, Harry.'

'_I know._'

'What exactly happened earlier?'

'_I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It just happened, like I said it did._'

'But you're going to have to tell him tonight. About you being soul-mates and about the plan. He's not going to understand otherwise.'

'_I know, Mione, and I'm going to, don't worry. Now, concentrate on your potion – you're supposed to stir it three times clockwise now._'

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione yelped and hurried to stir the potion the correct way. His own potion was coming along perfectly, he just had the last two ingredients to add, and then he was finished.

He could still feel Malfoy's eyes on him, and it kinda disturbed him. Not in the way that he would mess up the potion over it, but rather what disturbed him was the way he was reacting to it. He felt the urge to blush, but managed to avoid doing it. After all, blushing just because someone (alright – your soul-mate) was looking at you in potions class after kissing you like that…well, it simply wont do.

"Time's up! Gather your potions in two vials, bring one of them to my desk, and then you are going to try the other one. You will do this in pairs; Potter and Malfoy, Granger and Zabini, Parkinson and…"

Everyone quickly did as he said, and then moved to sit in the pairs he had decided.

Harry reluctantly made his way over to where Malfoy was sitting. He sat down next to him and placed his vial on the desk before speaking.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco watched as Potter made his way over to him after handing in one of his vials. He sat down next to him and placed his vial on the desk before starting to speak.

"Listen, Malfoy, let's agree that we don't ask each other anything too personal when we do this, ok? Just the basics, like favourite things and the like. I don't really fancy all of my inner thoughts being spilled in potions class, wouldn't you agree?"

"Fine, Potter – just the basics. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, now remember, just take one drop on your tongue, otherwise the effects will last for about five hours."

Draco gave him a strange look, before doing as Potter said and putting one drop of the Veritaserum on his tongue. He could feel the effects starting to set in, and he had a nice fuzzy feeling around his brain.

"What is your name?"

Draco felt the overwhelming need to answer the truth, and he sort of blurted his answer out.

"Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Potter smiled a bit at that before he schooled his features again and asked the next question.

"What's your favourite subject in school?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, and then Potions. Transfiguration is interesting as well."

"Ok, I wouldn't have guessed that…ok, final question before the potion wears off: What's your favourite magical creature?"

"Dragons, naturally." Draco could feel the haze lift from his brain, and he shook his head a few times to get rid of the last effects.

"Wow, that was so weird, it was like I couldn't help myself – I just had this compulsion to answer your questions. Now, it's your turn."

Potter sighed and carefully placed a drop of his potion on his tongue. Draco could see his eyes becoming unfocused as the potion started working.

"What is your name?" Draco decided that he might as well stick to the same questions as Potter had, it was easier that way.

"Harry James Potter, Lord Potter and Black." Draco arched an eyebrow at that. He had _two_ titles?

"What's your favourite subject in school, Potter?" Draco asked, thinking it would be CoMC or DADA.

"It used to be DADA, but after this summer, I find Potions absolutely fascinating."

"Come again, Potter? You like Potions? Why?"

"Well, I used to be complete rubbish at it, but when you have an extra year to practise it, with the greatest Potions master to ever live, you have to change your mind." Potter frowned as if he hadn't wanted to say that.

"Ok, then…What's your favourite magical creature?"

"Basilisks. Absolutely fascinating, now don't get me wrong, they're absolutely terrifying when you come face to face with them when you're twelve, but they're fascinating all the same." Potter frowned again and shook his head. Draco could see his eyes becoming more focused, and realized that the potion must have stopped working.

"Well, I must say Potter, I never would have pegged you for such…Slytherin tendencies as liking Potions and Basilisks. Oh, I forgot – you're a parselmouth, aren't you?"

"Class is over, Malfoy. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't be silly, Potter. We have the next class together as well."

Potter cringed as he walked out of the classroom followed by Granger. Draco turned to his Godfather and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Draco? Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, uncle Sev. You see, Potter asked me to…"

"Talk to the other members of your House about joining him?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"He told me so himself before class. Now how do you plan to go about it? Because you do realize that there are a few of your Housemates that are Death Eater, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I was actually thinking about sitting them down in the common room and asking how they feel about joining Potter."

"That won't work. You have to use cunning and wit. You can't just blurt it out like that. Now, here's what we're going to do…"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

The rest of the day was actually kind of quiet, nothing out of the ordinary happened at all. Well if you don't count the new DADA teacher's reaction when she realized that she had the famous Harry Potter in one of her classes.

"Oh, my. Mr Potter – I can't tell you how honoured I am to finally meet you. Do you think that you could show the rest of the class some of the things you have learned when battling You-Know-Who?"

"Fine, what would you like to see?" Harry sighed. This was _not_ what he wanted.

"Well, how about the Patronus charm? I've heard that you actually have a corporeal Patronus!"

"Yeah, I do. _Expecto Patronum!_"

The entire class gasped as a silver white stag erupted from Harry's wand to run around the room before coming back to Harry and stroking it's head on his shoulder. The professor looked very impressed with him, and thanked him before he banished the Patronus and sat down in his seat again.

"Now, this year you of course have your NEWTs so you will be working quite hard, I dare say. I know that you have had a very irregular schedule in this class, but I will try my hardest to help you review all that you will need before you take your tests."

Professor Greenwood then proceeded in telling them about how she had planned this term, before finishing class five minutes late.

That of course meant that everybody had to rush to get to their next classes on time.

"She seemed like a good professor, don't you think?"

"Sure, Mione, she seemed just fine. It's just that classes are going to be so boring this year. If it weren't for the fact that I have to be here for the plan, I would probably ask to do the NEWTs now and get it over with."

"I know. But you can at least help me revise to the tests, and then I can get an O in everything as well."

"Don't you think that's a little presumptuous, Granger? What makes you think Potter will get an O in every NEWT?"

"Malfoy, stay out of things you don't understand will you?"

"Harry! We're supposed to have a truce with him, remember?"

'And that was your idea from the beginning. What's gotten you so upset anyway?'

"Sorry, Malfoy. I guess old habits die hard, eh?"

'_And I'm a bit upset about what happened in Potions when we were testing the Veritaserum. I didn't like the answers I gave him._'

"That's ok, I guess I was a bit out of line as well. Um, well I'll see you later. Bye."

They watched as Malfoy dashed off to the next class (that they happened to have together) with his cloak billowing behind him, in a manner that was disturbingly like Snape's.

"What was that all about? I don't think I've ever heard anything that much like an apology coming from Draco Malfoy before."

"I don't know. Let's just get to class and get to dinner afterwards? I really don't want to have to spend more time pretending like this isn't something I've heard before. And I really want to find out what happened to Ron after the situation at lunch."

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When Draco met up with Blaise, Pansy and his Godfather after the last class of the day, he had to admit that he was quite nervous. He was about to do something that had probably never been done before – he was going to try and convince Slytherin House to join a Gryffindor.

"Are you ready, Draco? I will address them first, so you will just have to convince them." Snape said after he gave Draco a pat on the shoulder.

"Fine, let's get this over with before dinner, shall we?"

They walked in to the Slytherin common room, and when the other students noticed that their Head of House was there, they quickly gathered around. Once everybody was accounted for, professor Snape began speaking.

"As you all saw yesterday at the welcoming Feast, and at lunch today, some students have come back to school quite…different this year. I am of course talking about certain Gryffindors that we all know and hate." Snape smirked at some of the reactions he got from his students.

"How ever, this is a time of change and when difficult decisions will have to be made. The war between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the side opposing him is drawing closer. The side of the light is, as you all know, lead by the Headmaster. Yesterday, we found out that a new side has entered into the war; Harry Potter has decided to stand up to the Headmaster and try to defeat the Dark Lord himself. He has asked for your help in this. Now, keep in mind that joining him will not mean that you have joined the old fool, apparently mr Potter wants nothing more to do with the Headmaster. It seems that he has finally come to his senses."

Scattered mumblings of 'finally' and 'never thought I'd see the day' could be heard all trough out the room. Draco decided that this was his queue to take over, so he stepped up and started speaking.

"It's true that Potter has been quite the nuisance over the years, but he's really changed this year it seems. I have made a truce with him, because honestly, we were getting far too old for that childish feud anyway. When we agreed to the truce, he approached me about getting our House's help in the upcoming battle. Now, I know that there are many of you who do not wish to follow in your parents' footsteps when it comes to joining that mad man. Well, here is your chance. Unlike the old man and You-Know-Who, Potter won't expect you to obey his every whim, and he's not crazy like the other two. Now, I'm meeting him tonight to give him our answer, so think it over."

With this Draco and the others turned around and walked out of the common room, heading up to the Great Hall for dinner.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

When Harry and the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, the entire Hall was buzzing with what had happened at lunch. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement and everybody quieted down.

"Could I have your attention, please. As you know, mr Ronald Weasley tried to use an Unforgivable curse on Harry Potter earlier today at lunch. Mr Weasley has been suspended until further notice. Thank you, and enjoy your meal!"

Harry was seething as the old man sat down in his seat again.

'_Ron almost used the Cruciatus on me, and he only get's suspended? What the Hell is Dumbledore thinking?_'

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly, and when it was 9:45 pm Harry made his way up to the Room of Requirement to meet with Malfoy.

When he got there, he walked in front of the wall thinking about how he needed somewhere to meet his soul-mate. When the door appeared and he stepped inside, however, he began to think that maybe that was a bad way to phrase his thoughts.

The Room had provided him with a romantic lighting, courtesy of about a hundred candles, a huge four poster bed with a blue bed-spread, and a black leather sofa.

"Holy crap! I better change this before Malfoy gets here!"

"Change what before I get here?"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry tensed as he turned around to face Malfoy.

"This room. It seems that the castle likes to play jokes on unsuspecting people sometimes. I asked her for a place to meet you, and this is what she comes up with!" Harry gestured at the room with his arms. Draco frowned as he looked around the room. When he came to the giant bed, he blushed a bit as the possibility's ran through his mind.

"What do you mean 'her'?"

"The castle, I can talk to her. She seems to like me, so usually when I ask for something she gives it to me. Now apparently, she's decided that this is what we're gonna get. Let's sit down in the sofa, shall we?" Harry walked over to the black sofa and sat down at the end of it. He waited for Malfoy to do the same, and watched as he sat down at the other end. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"So, how did it go with the rest of the Slytherins? What did they say?"

"We've talked to them, and they've decided that you're worth the risk. Now, both uncle Sev and I went out on a bit of a limb for you, so you'd better not let us down by blowing it."

"That's great! We're gonna have the first meeting tomorrow after dinner. Will you make sure that they find out? It'll be here in the Room."

"Sure. Now, what was it that Granger thought you should tell me?"

"Um…well, you see…it's kinda difficult to explain. Have you ever heard of soul-mates?"

Malfoy gave him that special look, the one that says 'are you a complete idiot?' before he snorted.

"Of course I have heard of it. What has that got to do with anything?"

Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable now, and was looking everywhere in the room except at Draco Malfoy.

"Well…oh, god, I'm just going to have to say it, aren't I? Malfoy; we're soul-mates."

"Come again? I could have sworn I just heard you say we were soul-mates."

"That's because I did. Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either – in fact, when I found out I screamed so loud both Diagon _and_ Knockturn Ally heard me. But, it's just the way things are, ok? And it's a big part in defeating Voldemort, actually. Without the…bond that we would have as soul-mates, we can't get enough magical energy to beat him."

"So, you're telling me that we were destined to be together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then. So…what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. How do you feel about it? I mean, aren't you the least bit freaked out?"

"Not really. I've been attracted to you for years, so I say we go for it."

"W-what? You have? Then why were you such a jerk to me for that long? Ok, I wasn't exactly innocent, but you're the one who started it all."

"I know, and I was angry at you for refusing my friendship when we first met."

Draco started sliding closer to Harry and stopped a few centimetres from his face. He could see Harry's eyes darken as he breathed in his scent.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"This."

Draco leaned those few centimetres and let his lips gently touch Harry's. Harry gasped in surprise and Draco took the opportunity to let his tongue slide in to Harry's mouth. He slowly started to rub his tongue against Harry's, while his hands found Harry's neck and waist.

He pulled on Harry so that he was laying completely underneath him with his legs on either side of Draco's. The kiss got more intense as Harry put his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. He groaned deep in his throat when Harry gently nipped at his bottom lip with his teeth, and that upped the passion a fraction more.

Draco moved his lips from Harry's only to start kissing his throat and the side of his jaw. His hand was finding it's way underneath Harry's shirt and was playing with his nipples. This earned him a deep sigh from Harry and he moved his mouth back to where it had first been.

Harry started pulling on Draco's shirt in return as he moaned at the sensation he was getting from the kiss. He pulled the shirt from the pants and started unbuttoning it while he ran his hands over Draco's smooth pale chest.

As Draco started moving his hips against Harry's, he thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. He groaned deeply and moved his own hips against the boy on top of him, and got a whimper in return.

'_Oh, God! This feels _so_ good! But we have to stop, it's too soon._'

"Draco…stop, we have to stop." Harry panted as he pulled his mouth from Draco's.

"Why? This is right, this is supposed to be."

"I know, but it's too soon."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he sat up on the sofa, looking down at Harry who was still lying down.

"I mean, that it's too soon for me to sleep with you, we've only just begun to have…a relationship?"

"Fine, if that's how you feel. I was going to bed anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll let the others know about the meeting. Good night, Potter."

With that he got up and stalked out the door, leaving a very confused and horny Harry Potter alone on the sofa to try and figure out what he had done wrong.

A/N 2: Well, there you have it! Was it complete rubbish? Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will probably be up sometime next week, it depends on how much time I'll have. But I promise I'll update as soon as possible!

Until next time!

/LoveGD


End file.
